Free Me From My Demons
by Deva Fiend
Summary: Summery: Kimberly tramatized by an event in her youth has picked up the pieces of her life and moved on, but what about those she left behind and what will they do when they find out the truth. rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

PW crossover with aspects of Gothika....................i also don't own gothika nor Power Rangers or any of it seasons. This is also just a rough draft or an idea of a fic i would like write, based off my ideas and any other help i may receive. looking for support, tell me what you think all ideas and comments(postive) appreciated. thanx

Kimberly Hart(KH for short) has been living in Florida for about 4 months now, she's feeling some what lonely.

KH meets and befriends a new guy at her school, they become good friends, she starts to have feelings for him and add to the fact that she is all by herself so far away from her boyfriend, friends, and family(moms in Paris, dad in LA) she eventual decides to break it off with her Boyfriend, writes a letter, then changes her mind and decides to break it off with him in person during a school break; doesn't get the chance when her good friend finds the letter and send it off for her instead, he eventual tells her what he did, she's a little miffed, but decides it for the best. Time goes on months pass they are dating, when she enters the Pan Global Games and wins gold on the balance beam and Floor Route. Thinks about enter the Olympics but disappears before the start of the Olympic try out (or trails?)

Manthuris (sp?) takes place just with out her being their instead it's Jason and his GF and KH best friend Trini who get kidnapped.

Roommates find a (fake*)letter and they show it to the coaches who then contact her parents, her parents already know because they also received a (fake*)letter from her stating that she was quitting the team and leaving school, to be on her own for awhile, she needed to get away and think about her plans for the future, etc…she told them not to worry and that she would contact them once she got settled. Also if her friends call asking about her to tell them she was really busy and wouldn't be able to talk to them for awhile, and she'll call them when she gets a chance. Of course they never hear from her again.

her parents and everyone else don't know that the letter is a fake*

What happened to KH?

She gets kidnapped and is sold to some people by a group of human traffickers, who were paid to kidnapper, but for what purpose they don't know.

Her so called friend was just using her and manipulating so they could get close to her and find out everything about her, so when the time came to take her they would be able to cover their tracks.

KH unknowingly was being watched and followed by a man she never even met, or so she thinks.

She actually met him twice so to speak by accident each time.

*this is were aspects of Gothika come in to play*

The two men (the sheriff and the psychiatric doctor) bought KH…..The doctor was in Florida on a business trip when KH accidentally bumped into him and spilled her drink on his suit, he saw her thought she was stunning forgave her, left thinking about her, saw her again, this time he ran into her while rushing to a lunch meeting, spilling the drink she was carrying on her instead, this is when he decided it was fate and he had to have her. Had someone follow her to her apartment and told them to steal a picture of her. Then hired the necessary men to make sure she would be his next conquest.

A guy befriends her, lies and manipulates her, get close to her, then kidnaps her, without anyone realizing what had happened, not even her friends the so called protects of the world*.

*They didn't know nor suspect*

While KH was living her life unsuspecting of the dangers in it, her friends and ex-boyfriend were doing all they could to protect the planet and live normal lives at the same time. Still they couldn't possible know what was going to happen to their best friend.

Reason being, those in charge of the PW have always kept a monitor on old and new rangers just in case anything happened they would be able to help them out, though in this case just this once, their was a malfunction with the monitor and after they were repaired, unknown to them the monitor weren't work right for all the old PW's it may have looked like the monitors were working, but their weren't and this is how KH slipped through their fingers without them even knowing what was happening, would be until months later when a new team would be choose that they realize the monitors weren't working at all.

So what happened to KH?


	2. Chapter 2

Beep, beep, beep, beep, went the incessantly blaring of the alarm clock, numbers flashed showing that it was 5:30 in the morning. A shuffling sound could be heard as a lone hand reached up from inside the mound of covers on the bed to shut off the offending sound, the figure in the covers shifted untangling their limbs from the blankets, knowing that if they didn't get up now they would be tempted to roll back in the covers to get more sleep. But, no they could not contemplate going back to sleep there was much to be done this morning before handing off to work.

The figure then got up and took out there jogging clothes, before going into the bathroom to change, brushing there teeth and washing there face before heading out to the local park which was only 2 miles away and joining the other usual for their morning jog. While jogging around the track, the figure then spotted two friendly and familiar faces and ran up to the join, as they spotted her they all greeted and continued their conversation, after an hour they went their separate way and headed home to get ready for work.

As soon as she stepped inside her home, the figure ran up stairs to take a shower and pre-prepare (*au: you know the things you do before you take your shower, like get your clothes out and such) for work. As she stepped out the shower, she put on her undies: sweet cheeks black thong* and a matching black bra that added lift to her 34-C breast.

She then put on her robe and went to have breakfast.

She headed back upstairs after a nice hearty breakfast of wheat bagel w/cream cheese, a cup of fruit and yogurt, along with a glass of orange juice.

She then took off her robe and began putting on body lotion, deodorant, powder, perfume, and then began doing her hair. She then decided to put her hair in an upsweep do, seeing that it elongated her neck, next she worked on her makeup deciding to keep it light to show off her natural beauty. She then began putting on her clothes: a ruched black top with attached black cap-sleeves shrug and a knee length pencil black shirt w/ a small split in the back with a tiny black bow. She decided on nude-coloring panty hose and suede black open toe platform pumps.

By time she was finished dressing and spraying on more perfume, she looked at the clocked it was 8:30 and she had to be at work by 9:30 and she lived 35 minutes away from the office. Grabbing her black purse and a black sweater, she grabbed her keys, walked down stairs and exited her home. Hopping into her red 2010 ford fusion (*I suck at car types, names and brands)

She pulled out of her drive way. 5 minutes away from office she decided to stop at Starbucks* and picked up 3 mocha nonfat hold the whip lattes. After getting the lattes and grabbing her brief case and purse in one arm and lattes in the other she closed her car door, and headed to the elevator. "Hold the door" she yelled out to a fellow co-worker.

After exiting off the elevator on the 39th floor of the 40 floor building, she walked down passing wide open cubicles, with desks facing each other or sitting off alone, altogether it looked neat and elegant, after passing two offices, she stopped at the 3rd and smiled at the two talking occupants in the room, who smiled back, got up and followed her to her office 4 rooms down, it was wide with a great view of the city and just like it's owner neat and elegant, with flowers sitting on her desk and in the middle of her room on a cute little table surrounded by a cute little love seat and two chairs, on her desk held a computer, and a lamp, off to the side sat a filing cabinet, she also had pictures of her family and friends on her desk, all in all it was cute, neat and professional.

As she came in side followed by her two co-workers, she put her brief case and purse down by her desk and sets the lattes on the table by the love seat, she then turns around and closes the door as her two-coworkers sit down and pick up their lattes. As the door closes you see a plate off to the side that says: Kimberly Ann Rose Hart, Attorney for Domestic Violence and Abuse.

"Mmmm, thanks Kim! Says Julie, you're a really life savior!

"Yah thanks for the java fix, though I can see this going straight to my hips"

"Oh, quit complaining Monica, you know that you'll work it off in a few days, as much as we run and work out, probably less than two!

"Your right, but hips and ass, run in my family and my body doesn't need any more encouragement, especially with all the other temptations out their, and girl you know I like to eat"

Please! Will you hush, how much do you weigh exactly, what like 90lbs, your so skinny a-

"Hah, that's how much you know, I weigh 100lbs"

Whatever, like I said, a good wind and its bye, bye Monica"

"Yah, whatever my hips, butt and thighs, I may be okay for now but you know what they say, if it doesn't effect you now, it'll get you when your older"

"Well…

"Oh, will you two stop it we go through this every single morning…

"Not every single morning"

"Well enough that it's starting to get on my damn nerves."

"Uh, what's got your thong in a twist?

Nothing, I just wanna talk about something else for a change"

Okay, so what do you wanna talk about, that isn't related to work?

"Yes, anything but work, I mean my work load is so big right now its gonna take me stay late for a least 2 weeks to sort through it all'

"Well, what you expect, you procrastinate so much up, and go around gossiping all day and not doing your work until it piles up on your desk, you know your luck they haven't fried you, and that your work load consist of reviewing previous case, and not actually have any really work!

"Um"

"Am I wrong or something, it's not like I'm trying to get on your case, it's just that our vacation time is coming up soon and if you haven't completed your work, you won't be able to go on that cruise, which we booked like months ago. You know they only choose a select few to go on vacation around this time, and that they look at the amount of work hours you have contributed!

"You know maybe we should, talk about something else, considering that the subject that is being discussed right now is a subject that we talked about wouldn't be, you know talked about"

"It's okay, Kim, if she wants to go there, we can go there, I happen to know, that I'm not the only gossip, procrastinating person in this room, and I'm not talking about Kim, and you know what else at least I don't flirt with every damn available man in this build, what do they call you…oh, yah… the office flirt, at least I don't have a title"

Ooohhh! You Bit*h!

"Takes one to know one"

"Well at least I ain't a…

"ENOUGH!!! Either you two apologize and shut up or get the hell out of my office, I have enough to deal with without you two always fighting over or about something little thing or another!

"Sorry Monica", pats her chest, lips then ass. (* you know, what I'm talking about it's a way of tell someone to kiss you're a**, without actually saying it.)

"Yeah, I'm sorry too", gives her the finger.

"Now that you two had you little spat and got your angry out, I could tell you why I invited you to my office" says Kim."

"Is it about, your big case, I know that you already given your closing arguments and your waiting on the judge to make a decision, about weather it'll go to trail or not? So or you worried or something, asked Monica.

"Oh, yah, I meant to ask you about that yesterday, how did it go, I mean… I know you really can't decision to a certain extents, but… do you think the judge will motion in favor of your client, because I know you mentioned that none of the parties wanted the case to go to trail, said Julie.

"Well, it really wasn't about the case, though thanks for asking, as for it going to trail, I don't believe It'll go that far with children involved, and as for it going in my favor I can only hope and pray the judge has good sense, though if I must say and not sound to cocky, I rocked it, I mean I was awesome, even the other attorney complemented me after court, so I'll just have to wait until the judge calls us back to court."

That's great, said Monica, so what did you want to tell us?

"Yeah, said Julie, you sounded nervous, anxious and happy all at the same time, I mean you couldn't even tell us over the phone, so what's got your emotions all out of whack?

"Well, do you remember I told you about the friends I had before the _**incident**_, and that I haven't really seen any of them nor really spoken to except for the occasion call to my almost like my really big brother Jason?

"Okay, what about him, replied Monica.

"Well… he called me, and told me that he was getting married in 9 months, and that he was planning a reunion and that if I wanted to get invited to his wedding, which I would have no choice but to attend since, according to him even though he hasn't seen or spoken to me in a year, that I was still his best friend and that he wants me to come to both the reunion and the wedding."

"Whoa!

"I'm not finished, though that's exactly, what I said, so to speak. Any who, since I'm one of his best friends he expects me to be at the wedding, though I would need any invitation, but that's the catch to get the invite I would have to attend the reunion.

"Ha ha ha, he's blackmail you into going to the reunion, laughed Monica.

"that is funny, the things friends will go through to get you to come to a reunion, no short of black mail, though of course you have to go, stated Julie.

"I know I have to go to his wedding, but I'm not sure about the reunion, I haven't seen or spoken to everybody in so long, they must hate me or at least think I don't give a shit about them since I haven't bothered to keep with them, ever since that year of the _**incident**_, I haven't been back to California and I'm afraid if I go it will bring up questions in which I'm not sure nor think I'm ready to answer."

"So you're not afraid, that it'll bring back the memories or the nightmares, just that you don't want your friends to know want happened to you, am I getting this right, asked Monica.

"Um, I have to agree Kim, that sounds kind of crazy to me, I mean, our you sure, have you really gotten over, let me rephrase, worked through what happened, you aren't even thinking about the _**incident**_, your just worried about what your friends are gonna think…no ask, said Julie.

"No, that's not it, It's not like I haven't thought of it, err… nor have I had any nightmares in years, it's just that I wasn't ready to go back there and face my friends, not the memories just the people I left behind without an explanation, I don't want to accidentally run into them, and even though Cali is big, my chances of seeing them there again, is high, so…I don't know.

"I think I get want your saying, replied Monica, at the reunion you'll have to face your past, not just the memories of the incident but, of your past before the incident, when you were happy, if I'm correct.

"That sounds about right, though I didn't even think of that, well, maybe not consciously. But, yeah in the back of my mind it's there, it's more like, what do I tell them, I may have worked through it, but I've never forgotten and it sort of scares me that if I see them and they start asking questions, I may just have a nervous break down and at this point in my life I don't have time for it, you know… I have to save the world from all the evil men in it.


End file.
